


Somewhere

by The_knight_of_the_stars



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_knight_of_the_stars/pseuds/The_knight_of_the_stars
Summary: Four months ago Leo disappeared without a trace.Hopes start to run out, everything seems like a dead road.But the Elite Force won't give up until they find him, and the more they begin to dig into Leo's secrets, the more they will realize that perhaps he was no longer the person they knew.A new villain has arrived, and secrets are his greatest weapon."Wherever you are, I won't stop searchingWhatever it takes, I need to knowI'll find you somewhereI'll keep on trying until my dying dayI just need to know whatever has happenedThe truth will free my soul"-Within Temptation, Somewhere
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport/Kaz, Kaz/Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Somewhere

For several weeks now, Chase had felt a hollow, invincible sadness on his chest. He flopped down on the sofa, his hands tucked in his pockets, his head down, his jaw clenched, his gaze lost somewhere on the floor. I sigh wearily when he hear his sister's door slamming furiously upstairs; behind him, he could almost feel his brother clenching his fists and shaking his head from one side in disappointment, pacing from one side of the room to the other; He close his eyes tightly so he wouldn´t had to face the piercing gaze of Kaz, who, sitting on the opposite sofa, did not stop looking at him with soft, concerned eyes. At this time of day, the room lit by the cloying evening light became warm and gloomy, and Chase could no longer keep the tears from falling from his eyes, silent and heavy. At other times, they might have been cooking dinner.

" Adam !" Chase muttered in a broken voice. “ Can you stop moving? You are making me more nervous ” Adam stopped, staring at the window, a lump in his throat, he didn't have the strength to see his brother's defeated face. He looked down at the ground, frustrated, he felt like he was floating in a nightmare haze, unable to move forward, unable to breathe.

"I'll talk to Bree," Skylar offered suddenly, in the kindest and most caring voice she could.

"There is no case," said Chase with a voice that betrayed defeat " Leave her alone, she only needs time, " Adam finally dared to look at him, wondering how things had been able to become so lugubrious "Maybe we all need time ..."

"Time for what?" Adam exclaimed, tears stinging his eyes " There's nothing to think about, we can't stop." Chase wiped the tears from his face, feeling Adam's same despair in his heart.

"Adam ..."

"No Chase!" "No ... we can't stop" the words ran out Adam's trembling mouth, whose tired face showed the enormous helplessness he felt. Chase stared at him, soul heavy with fear and doubt, but struggled to stand as firm as he could.

"None of us want to have this conversation," said Chase, looking into his brother's crystal eyes. "But we're going to have to do it at some point"

"He would never give up on us " Adam pleaded, for the first time letting his eyes redden and his voice shake "And you know it"

"No, don't do this Adam," said Chase, shaking his head, seething with emotions he didn't feel capable of expressing. "He's gone ..."

" And that's why we have to find him, Chase! " Exclaimed Adam, beginning to raise his voice "We are his family! what is wrong with you? "

" What is wrong with me? Everything is wrong Adam! Everything is fucking wrong! " Chase replied with a lump in his throat.

"And why do you want to stop?"

"Do you think I want to stop? Do you think it was my idea to stop the search? This is not about me!

"Then shut up and do something!" Adam yelled, showing just how much despair was choking him inside.

"And what else do you want me to do?" Chase replied in the same tone “What else do you want us to do? We already did it all! And we got nothing! He is gone!

"Is that all you have to say? Sorry if that's not enough for me "

“ That, Adam, is all we know! And we have to start facing it!" Chase's voice began to crack again, and he saw the same deep, terrible pain he felt reflected in his brother's glassy eyes. It was hard for him to breathe. "He is gone"

Tears streamed down Adam's cheeks, and he looked at Chase with his heart drained from so much uncertainty, so much hopelessness. Four months in that frenzy of fear and restlessness, the days had turned into constant misery, the world had ceased to exist. Leo consumed his thoughts. And for the first time, he was staring at that feeling he had refused to feel. Loss. Deep in his soul he deeply wished he could say something hopeful, he wished someone could comfort him, but there was no consolation for this, not anymore.

"I know ... I ... I know," Adam stammered, his voice hoarse and shaking from the enormous pain that overwhelmed him. "I ... I, I can't ..."

Adam took a couple of steps back, suddenly the air had become unbearable, and sobs, uncontrollable and full of pain, began to come out of his mouth without being able to avoid it. His legs were shaking, but he turned his back on Chase, unable to keep looking at his brother's shattered face. He made his way through the door as he could, collapsing on the hall floor, convulsed by all the misery that burned inside him.

Chase heard him cry behind the door, and his strength suddenly ran out. The air felt heavy and cottony, strange to breathe as if he was at the bottom of the sea. The sounds were erased in a haze that dragged reality somewhere else, everything was slow, tragic, everything was a gray dream from which he could not wake up. He rubbed his hands anxiously before opening his eyes again, the blinding white halos lamps that made his head hurt. He could no longer hold back the tears that he accumulated in his throat, and sobs he gushed, in desperate whimpers that prevented him from breathing normally.

Deep in his own wailing, Chase barely noticed when Kaz sat next to him on the couch, and he wrapped his arms around him, holding him with true affection. Chase clung to him almost instinctively, pressing against his body to feel his warmth, his strength, for the first time letting out so much sadness, so much fear, so much misery. In his mind, he saw Leo, with the surreal-looking he had had last time he had seen him, his eyes veiled with incomprehensible regrets, deep-seated and savage pain as if the most uncontrollable and ancient instincts had suddenly taken control of him. Frantic, shaky, drenched in the night sweats of paranoia, Leo's eyes no longer held joy, light, and motivation.

"Why did I let him go?" Chase sobbed, hunted by the memories " I knew something was wrong and I let him go ... "

Kaz pulled him even tighter against his body, stroking his hair, wishing he could take away all the pain he felt. The cries echoed across the floor, and into Bree's dusty room. She was staring at the ceiling, sprawled on the floor, the tears falling from her eyes effortlessly. The crying of her brothers caused stabbing pain in her heart. She put her hands to her chest, feeling her own heartbeat, she had been crying for too long, only emptiness remained. A hole that pierced her body and left her looking puzzled at a reflection she no longer knew. The anger and sadness already seemed to have become part of her, she didn't even feel them anymore, she was just tired. Tired of the crying, doubt, and guilt; tired of conjuring up a better past in her dreams, tired of not knowing when the world had become so exhausting. The night began to fall, cool and lonely, and the air became a grave of longing. Time melted into tears and tasteless coffees. Suddenly the house had become an island full of people and loneliness. At other times, they might have been cooking dinner.

"I don't know how long they can go on like this ..." Skylar whispered in the silence of the early morning, in a voice so soft it felt like a breath. She did not want to wake her companions. Sitting next to her, Kaz sighed deeply.

"They can't" he replied. Skylar pulled her nightgown even further, staring at the night lights of the city wistfully. Oliver looked at his cup of tea thoughtfully.

"Do you really think they will stop the search?" Oliver asked slowly. Kaz stared at the ceiling, reliving the last tortuous weeks in his mind, and he felt his neck tighten.

"Maybe ... They definitely don't want to ..."

"No, they don't," said Skylar "Chase ... he feels like he has to fulfill his duty to the world ... but he would never forgive himself if he stops looking for Leo"

"This is already killing them ... all of this, is killing them, " said Oliver, raising the eyes to see his two companions. The air was lighter, but it seemed as gray as it had in the last few hours.

"We ... are their team," Skylar said "We should be able to help them" They looked at each other, in collective empty thought. How do you find hope when all seems lost? They were a blank book. Kaz licked his lips in frustration.

"There must be something we haven't tried yet" Kaz exclaimed "A place, a person, anything!"

His words floated on the night breeze like dead leaves falling from trees. The sounds of Centium City were muffled by the closed windows, the house smelled of fast food and dust. It was full, but it felt empty. Oliver swallowed hard, feeling Kaz's words burn in his chest.

“This… doesn't make sense” Oliver began, looking at the floor “How come nothing has worked? How is it that we don't have a single clue? " Kaz wrinkled his face, looking at Oliver "No camera caught him, no person saw him, he didn't leave a single trace. How is it that after four months we don't even know how he got out of the building?"

"Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle," Skylar said, almost instinctively turning to see the front door.

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked in a hopeful breath.

"I don't know ... we've been trying to find a logical answer all this time ... but maybe that's the problem" she replied, looking into Kaz's exhausted eyes "We have faced things that seemed impossible many times, maybe this is one of those cases ... that seems impossible "

"He ... went out that door, into an empty corridor, and disappeared" said Oliver, looking at the door with a mind full of thoughts " What if ... what we have to solve is how he got from here to wherever he is now ... How did he get from point A to point B without leaving a trace? "

"A space portal would have been on the security video, there are no blind spots," Skylar replied.

"What if the video is fake?"

"We already checked that, the footage is real"

"No," Oliver whispered, a thought suddenly assailing his mind "What if we only think is real?" Skylar opened her eyes, they shone like crystals in the dull early morning light, beginning to understand what he meant. Something impossible.

" A mirage ... "

**Author's Note:**

> First Elite Force work! I hope you all enjoy it, I hope there is still people in this fandom.  
> I very much appreciate all your opinions, thanks for reading!


End file.
